Harmond Carus
Harmond Carus (偉い交戦 高い eraikousen takai) properly reffered to as Lord Harmond Carus (卿 交戦 高い kyou eraikousen takai) is the surviving member of the once powerful family House Carus that was located in the country Seven. After losing his entire family and staff to a mysterious hostile faction that trespassed on the terrace, slaughtering everyone they met on their way throughout the piece of land, Harmond was forced out into the real world at just the young age of seven, still scarred with the images of his dead relatives and friends that still continue to haunt him to this day. Taught Healing Magic before the gruesome incident by his mother, who was actually once a mage of Herboren, Harmond continues to practice this art in rememberence of her memory and teaching, as he feels a deep connection with the magic and thinks about his mother watching over him as he preforms his magic. From just six years of practice Harmond has been able to display his expert capability in the art, as he has attempted to heal things such as broken bones and critically open wounds with many results of success, showing others how well adapted he is to the magic and how passionate he is to do it. He is half spirit, as identified by the Herboren Guild Master Uepon Mausu who had previously worked with Harmond's mother, reported to the former Lord that his father was a spirit and that Harmond now inherited the spirit gene, allowing Harmond to utelise immense amounts of ethernano and live on an unlimited life span, but would however be greatly affected by Lost Magic. Having only learned one Elder Magic spell, this spell proves to be his most dangerous and offensive one, but takes up much of his ethernano supply, forcing Harmond to utelise this in emergencies and limiting him to a non offensive state of combat. With a constant schedule of meditation and practisse of happiness, Harmond retains a calm and peaceful personailty, growing to dislike unnecessary violence and provocative natures. An intelligent and cunning genius mind, Harmond has been responsible for several magical weapons that he had designed and created with the sole intention of incapacitating and concluding physical fights in a peaceful manner, that commonly disable the functions of a being momentarily to allow the other to easily arrest them for future judgement. This technology has been both praised and feared by powerful organisations of its interesting and effective competence, gaining the interest of several powerful wizards that aim to bring the entire continent of Ishgar into peace. Fearing the amount of people who are seeking for such power and the chance of it being misused or tinkered to fit the user's needs, Harmond has only entrusted many of these magical weapons to people he trusts carefully, progressivly developing trust issues with society and delving into an introverted personality as he chooses to continuosly exclude himself from the populace. A fairly new member of the renowned guild Koma Inu, Harmond has found the sense of belonging with his new found family who he shares similair morals and values as he does, familiarising himself as he socialised with the guild members, making these new family members people he could feel confident in trusting. As a wandering wizard as he takes on jobs, Harmond acts as a travelling doctor that aids in healing any sick that he stumbles across or is brought to him, becoming renowned for his abilities all over the countries and his care and love for aiding those that need his help. Desensitised to the horros of the real world, Harmond has developed a very mature nature despite his young age and has often been referred to as Elder Child (先輩 幼児 senpai youji), referencing his adult like nature contradicting his child like appearance as he is respected by all from many ages that are even older than Harmond. Appearance Harmond is a medium height, nearly-pale skinned young boy from the ages of ten to fourteen who dons an prange jacket and brown vest that is complete with a red handkerchief that goes around his neck. Matching both his scarf and jacket, Harmond's glowing dark orange eyes seem to be his most prominent feature as they glow with happiness that never seems to leave his eyes. A smile can rarely be seen off his face as Harmond retains a cheery personality throughout his life, even through the hardest of times a frown can never replace Harmond's evergreen smile. With brown shorts and suspenders underneath his bright jacket Harmond is embarresed by his royal heritage and likes to maintain his appearance from the well dressed noble man, as a reason to why he wears both a jacket and a vest. This whole attire seems to be his only choice of fashion as he had left all his other noble clothes back at the mansion that his family was attacked by the hostile faction, leaving him to survive off what he currently has. Personality Harmond displays a nurturing and caring personailty to the people of Isghar as he continues to aid in helping wounded and sick people all over the continent, showing the care that he holds for people even if they might not have a prime relationship with him, helping strangers from near and far. Willing to travel from one end of the continent to the other to cure a diseased victim, Harmond shows that he cares for all human beings as equals and refuses any reward for his actions, conveying his noble and heroic persona as he helps people just to be kind. Extremely friendly to those that wish to connect with him as friends, Harmond holds greater respect and care for those he sees as his second family, as it is the only family left for him to belong to as his biological family had been taken away from him, inspiring him to reach out to others to care for their family and make every second with them count, showing his vast respect for the unification and connection of families all over Ishgar. Extremely smart and inventive, when Harmond is not spending time with his friends or healing the sick and wounded he is always working on inventions that further his ideal arsenal of weapons that aim to peacefully dismantle fights and disable both attacking forces of the disagreement. This behaviour though to outsiders of his life may see him as an introverted personality who chooses to spend more time with his inventions than with other people, creating the image of a shy and awkward young boy who knows not on how to make friends. His behaviour with friends however is completely different, as Harmond can get very immature around his friends, participating in friendly pranks and activities that he enjoys to partake with his group of friends. These two behaviours is all just a development to hide his true personality, as a serious individual that has been desensitised to the horrors of the world, acting very mature for such a young child and believes in the ideals of money, power and teamwork, as well as being intolerant to any form of amusement and child like behaviour as he does not take jokes lightly. Confident in both his healing magic and his Spirit heritage, Harmond is extremely confident in his skills as a wizard, as he at a young age has perfected and even developed techniques of variants for his Healing Magic which some claim take decades to even accomplish. Also having unlocked one Elder Magic Spell which is also his most hostile and violent one, which contradicts his main personailty of kindness and disgust to unecessary violence, Harmond chooses to hide this spell incase for emergencies, only when his froends would be threatened by a greater, stronger force that aims to plan massive damage on his friends' wellbeing. Always eager to help his companions, Harmond chooses to stay back as a supportive force to their faction as he refuses to partake in violence that proves unecessary to their goal. He has developed trust issues with many people of the populace of Ishgar, due to obersvaing their personalities and beliefs on power, as many people have tried to acquire the weaponry that Harmond had invented, fearing that these people may use these tools in the opposite that they were created for or even tinkered with to use such power inside these weapons to be able to kill. Paranoid for such thoughts and judging peopel's personalities and attitudes based on their appearance, Harmond has become very ignorant to the true nature of some people and often mistakes big magic brutes mastered in the art of the Dragon Slayer, when in actuality they may be the most calmest and friendliest person some may know. He holds a certain curiosity for his family's death, and is continuosly haunted by the images of his dead parents and staff, from persistent nightmares that he forces himself to hide from his friends. These dreams have taken a huge toll on his life ehich these hauntings have made him stressed out, irritated and sometimes even uncooperative with friends that attempt aiding his mental problem. In these dreams Harmond sees himself slashing away at a pit of tentacles as blood splatters from side to side, with a horrified etheral version of Harmond gazes upon the violent young boy. As the watching Harmond draws closer towards his other self however, he is greeted to the view of a piled up heap of dead bodies, all belonging to Harmond's parents and staff, believing that it was him who was responsible for their deaths. Damning himself for not saving his family, Harmond bears a vast grudge and hate for himself even though knowing full well that there are people who look out for him, choses to hide these self hatred feelings. History Magic Abilities *'Healing Magic' (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. Harmond has been able to master this art of magic due to his early training in the form with his mother who was also an expert in Healing Magic, later practising further the more he would travel over Ishgar after abandoning the family manor due to a sudden attack on the family and staff of the house. With six years of practise and training Harmond has been able to master this magic fairly quickly even though he may be too young to even do so, which shows that through passion and datermination one can master one of these rare magics in a reasonable amount of time. With his mastery Harmond has been able to develop new variants of the magic type that he created himself, meaning that he would be the only one to be calable in these variants as they are exclusive to his training. **'Convert Disease' (転換 病気 tenkan byouki) is a variant that allows Harmond to absorb the diseased energy from a victim's body into Harmond's own, where he will then suffer the same pain as his patient who is now fully recovered from their former illness. With a special technique that Harmond had practised over the years, he has been able to understand and operate his ethernano so that it may attract negative affacted energy into Harmond's magic energy supply where he will them contain the diseased energy for future use, unless he is killed from the disease that he has contracted. Now holding this deased energy, Harmond's body is able to distinguish the foreign particles that had recently entered his body from the ones that were originally here so that when Harmond is able to cast the next stepp of the variant, he will be able to fully cleanse himself from the contracted disease that he had obtained from the sick patient. With the distinguished particles and a technique that most common caster magic spells use, Harmond is able to exert this energy from his hand in the form of a deadly blast made up from the disease particles of energy that Harmond had contained in his body, effectivly shooting into the target container which could be either human or a suitable magical container for such magic and infecting the host who will then suffer the same pain that both Harmond and his former patient have due to experiencing the same virus. This variant of the peaceful caster spell is extremely aggresive and depending on the disease that Harmond would contain to himself can either end in the death of Harmond must he hold onto it for a dangerous amount of time or the death of his victim whom he shot the virus to. **'Spirit's Blessings' (エスプリ めぐみ esupuri megumi) based off Harmond's heritage as a Spirit, this form of magic is only exclusive to spirits due to the amount of power that is required for the spell to actually be cast and take effect, which if a normal human attempted to preform would be weakened greatly and may result in death, which could also be dangerous to Harmond as itwould leave him defenceless and vulnerable to any incoming attacks due to the vast loss of power from casting Spirit's Blessings. The spell starts of with Harmond holding out both his arms in an x cross defensive manner, as his hands begin to glow a bright light with magic radiating off both of his palms, which is when Harmond continues to build up magical energy that he uses during his healing spells. Once sensing that he has held enough power that he is now satisfied with, Harmond will proceed to quickly swipe downward with the powered hands as he allows to quickly force the ethernano inside him to forcefully repel the stored magical energy inside his palms as they violently hit the ground surface, which may leave a noticable dent in the floor as the magic now spreads through the surface. Depending on how much etehrnano he had stored into his palms the magic spreading through the ground will spread further with the more magic that Harmond has contained, spreading as far as to a maximum of ten kilometres as it brightly shines through the ground, temporarily blinding those that gaze into Spirit's Blessings bright light. Now with all members inside the shining floor blinded for a period of time except Harmond, the last phase of this spell proceeds as Harmond now forms his hands as if they were tightly grasping onto spheres to his sides, before yelling into the air to display light shining through his eye holes and mouth before crushing his hand into fists, triggering the light from the ground to blast up into the sky quickly whilst the occupants are stil blind and completly disabling all occupants except for allies of Harmond of the field who were caught up in the blast, leaving Harmond and his friends safe to continue. **'Bone Fuse' (骨 加算 hone kasan) one of Harmond's most useful spells, Harmond is able to adjust his target's body so that he may be able to fix any broken or fractured bone, allowing his patient to continue to moving without a problem at the expense of a severe change to their skeletal frame. Harmond places both hands on the area covering the damaged bone and as other healing magic begins to exert this magic power so that it may enter the skeletal structure and take effect, my forming and molding the bone with other bone in order to fully restore the health of the broken bone. These magical particlesthat enter his body have been meditated on in order to internally program these magic energy particles to carry out special tasks in order to perform this spell, with this spell the ethernano are programmed to trvael through the skeletal system and locate two important points for the spell to be complete: the broken bone location and the replenishment location where these particles transport the bone material from one bone to the broken bone location, building back the broken off pieces and completing the bone once again, ready for action. However, there are limitations to how this spell can preform, such as if Harmond is low on magic there may be chance that Bone Fuse will not work as some of the programmed particles may have been used in one of Harmond previous healing spells and continued with it's original task of healing the patient. Another limitation to this spell is that the skull will not be involved at all during Bone Fuse, meaning that the skull will not be repaired but will also not be the source location for particles to gather bone material from to rebuild the broken bone. **'Cleansing Mist' (クレンジング えんむ kurenjingu enmu) a special kind of healing in the unqiue form of a cloud, Harmond is able to conjure up a cloud entirely made up of healing magic energy thatquickly regenerates the bodies that are contained and in contact with the magical mist. Building up healing magic particles inside his hands Harmond quickly but softly exerts this magic energy into the air to take the appearance and texture of a mist, built and formed from all the energy that was exerted by Harmond's power. Depending on how much magic Harmond let out the cloud can grow in size covering more space and more people allowing a larger group of beings to quickly heal their health in order to swiftly get back to fighting. This cloud is extremely powerful and selective of who it heals as it is entirely made up of particles that are once again programmed to heal those that Harmond deems worthy for healing, refusing to aid those that seem to oppose Harmond himself and his friends. It should also be noted that this mist can be combined with other types of magics such as Fire Magic and Ice Magic, which give the cloud exclusive properties that only that magic can offer, an example with Fire Magic is that the mist can give deadly burns to enemies that attempt entering the mist as it is combined with fire, with Ice magic the mist will dangerous drop the body tempreature of enemies that yet again try to enter the mist, which can end up with the attempted intruder freezing to death must they choose to stay inside the mist if they have already made their way in. *'Elder Magic' (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic is only exclusive and varies among the Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Through intense training and countless periods of meditation Harmond has been able to unlock access to one of his Elder Magic spells, which refelcts his personality as someone who yearns for friendship and a place to call home. **'Elder Magic: Minions' ((エルダーマジック ミニオン Erudāmajikku minion) Harmond is able to form humanoid minions from the enviornment around him as he exerts powerful ancient ethernano from his body and into the area, which take the materials around the, to form sentient beings with only one thing on their mind, attack anyone opposing Harmond. Vicious and unforgiving these minions will not stop attacking till death for their creator Harmond and show an unwavering friendship between them and Harmond. As well as this Harmond also can sense the names of these beings, just by looking at his new creations Harmond can identify these beings by unqiue names and order them separately with different tasks appointed to several members. Physcial Abilities *'Substantial Ethernano Capacity': Due to having blood relations to the mystical race of the Spirits, Harmond has inherited the Spirits' most dangerous aspect; their nearly unlimited magical energy supply that lets these Spirit beings cast spells to their heart's content, as they will easily outlast the normal human mage if the two were to consistently cast spells. This Spirit enhancement also allows the user to cast spells that not even the most powerfullest mages on Ishgar could do, as most of these dangerous magics require mass amounts of concentration and vast quantities of magic energy, some of which these wizards do not utelise or are unable to attain. As another strength to this attribute Harmond is able absorb mass amounts of Ethernano quickly to replenish his magic capacity, as his body keeps up with the standard time for ethernano replenishment but five times the energy consumption due to the sheer size of Harmond's magic capacity. Harmond mainly utelises his advanced ethernano supply with his healin magic, as he is more useful to healing mass amounts of troops amd with the mass quantity of his magic supply, Harmond can quickly regenerate battalions afterr battalions before falling tired to overuse of magica. *'A Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of Harmond's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around Harmond and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. Harmond's magical aura is typically made up of unused magical energy that would be primarily used for his healing spells and such would deflect any incoming magical missile aimed towards Harmond, protecting him from the potential danger as it absorbs the fired magic producing it to become of their own healing magic energy. In addition to this Harmond is also able to heal fellow teammates that come near him, as he powers them greatly with the positive effects of his unused magic particles, allowing these members to take deadly hits and quickly regenerate in battle as the are continuosly hit by these aggresive strikes. As a way of imitating his Spirit's magic glow, Harmond's magical aura glows yellow and white as well as giving off glimmering particles that spark around the aura, which act as a concealer to Harmond's identity as it brightly glows over Harmond's appearance, leaving only teo orange eyes that peer through the bright lights. * Reduced Earth (縮地, Shukuchi) learned during his stay with the guild Koma Inu, is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speedand defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. ** Afterimage Reduced Earth (残像縮地, Zanzō Shukuchi): A variant of the bog-standard Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- Afterimage Reduced Earth, as the name would suggest, it allows the user to produce various afterimages while in motion. When performing Afterimage Reduced Earth, the user increases the amount of times they slam their foot down upon a solid surface from ten times in a row to fifteen- this produces much more thrust, which, while it doesn't increase the user's speed when inducing the technique as it logically should, it does have an arguably more useful function-the sheer thrust produced results in the user's swift physical movements instead form an intangible and transparent distorted decoy-like doppelganger of the user that follows their movements in accordance, remaining behind them at varying distances for the duration of the Reduced Earth technique. By themselves, the afterimages produced by this iteration of the high-speed movement are incapable of acting out of their own "will" autonomously, but rather, are an indication of the velocity that the user is moving at despite no real change in movement speed- however, that's where its true utility lies at. The afterimages produced by Afterimage Reduced Earth are capable of confounding opponents who are unable to follow the user's movements; often, it is common for an opponent to attack an afterimage in the belief that the decoy is the real deal and they are about to land a killing blow, only for it to vanish and scatter harmlessly to the winds, whereas the actual user appears somewhere else, commonly flanking the enemy's side while giving no indication of their movements, allowing the user to counterattack instantly with very little opportunity for the opponent to evade the incoming strike. Trivia *Pictures are Elmo from La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Mage Category:Healing Mage Category:Spirits Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Child Category:Male Category:Males Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mage